Why Don't You Notice Me?
by LiteracyLover
Summary: She was always thinking about that masked fool. Why doesn't she even glance in my direction? Klaus/Alice angsty romantic drabble, a usual from me.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from this work of fiction. Bakugan Battle Brawlers belongs to it's respective owner, not to me. This is a mere burst of boredom.

**Note From Me:** Hey, everybody! The last time I posted up a story, I got a really positive response, and I really liked that. I also got a couple of requests for this pairing. And I do agree with them: Klaus and Alice are ADORABLE! So this is for everybody who requested me to write this. Enjoy.

**x-x**

**Why Don't You Notice Me?**

"'Thou art my lovely rose,  
One which I love.  
But thy thorns are sharp  
and your head faces the moon.'"

"Intriguing, Master Klaus," said Syranoid. "But what does it mean?"

"Well," I began. "It says that she is a wonderfully beautiful person, and I love her so; but she hurts me as she loves that masked moron," I spat. "Her mind strays to him and stays on him all the time. It makes me sick, to see the way she is in love with her very own counterpart! How disgusting it is to-"

"Master Klaus, lower your voice," said Syranoid. "It is bad for your mental health to shout." I fumed at her as she jumped onto my desk and looked around for better books. They did not understand.

They did not understand and they would not understand. Nobody knows my pain. They all believe that I exaggerate. But they don't understand. I love her. I love Alice. Her orange cascades of sweet smelling hair; her brown eyes which shine in expressions so greatly expressed; her gentle and kind voice and her irresistible touch...all made me so attracted to her. Her noble character, her kind and gentle demeanor and her spirit of dedication all allure me towards her. Ah, my dear Alice...

She came up to me, the other day, and seemed surprised to see me. Then, she just confined her griefs and worries to me, about Masquerade this and Masquerade that...it made my blood boil, and in a fit of rage, I challenged her to brawl. My fury took me to victory and her hesitation only put salt on her open wounds. I then felt remorse and I explained it all to her, the very objective of Bakugan. If she could not see that. she was blind and did not care for Bakugan.

I stated that and walked away.

She came back a few hours later, her eyes wide; her face pale. She told me that she understood the meaning of my words. She held Hydranoid close to her as she said this. Them she turned and disappeared.

"Wonderful," I spat. "Just wonderful."

A few days later, we were forced to help our world from a bunch of cross-attributed psycho-maniacs. But my battles were harder than I expected, and I faced defeat. Yet when I heard that Alice was in trouble and needed help, I gathered my broken bits of armor and went to help her.

Her battling was impressive. Her previous fear for Darkus Bakugan had evaporated and her fearless and cunning moves destroyed our opponents. Of course, I did help out. I just wanted to see her new moves.

At the end of it all, the defeat of Naga and Hal-G, our Bakugan left us and returned to their homes. I saw my dear friend Syranoid float away, and heard her mystical voice for the last time, as she said, "Goodbye, Master Klaus..."

Then Alice suddenly showed up at my house, requesting to talk to me. I had tea made for us, and, after making sure she was comfortable, I told her to continue.

Alice spoke of what had happened in the Doom Dimension. And the most joyful thing happened in the land of doom: Masquerade had departed for good.

I saw a glimmer of hope. I took Alice's hands in mine and I squeezed them gently, saying, "He was a great brawler. You followed in his footsteps. You were a great brawler as well, but you were now known as Alice and not as Masquerade. You should be proud; you made him seem inferior compared to you" I smiled at her.

To my surprise, she squeezed my hands back gratefully. I enjoyed the way our hands fit perfectly. It felt right, perfect and absolutely sensational.

I knew it then. We were soul mates.

**x-x**

**That's it! The end! Please tell me if there was anything you found wrong or missing in this story. Drop by a review, please! Thank you!  
Signing off,**

**~LiteracyLover.**


End file.
